


【诺俊】爱豆应该穷养还是富养

by ICYCY



Series: 【诺俊】爱豆应该穷养还是富养 [1]
Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICYCY/pseuds/ICYCY
Relationships: Jisung/Chenle, Nojun, 星辰, 朴志晟/钟辰乐, 李帝努/黄仁俊, 诺俊
Series: 【诺俊】爱豆应该穷养还是富养 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563817
Kudos: 4





	【诺俊】爱豆应该穷养还是富养

人气男团诺✖️抠门粉丝俊

01

黄仁俊，美术系大二，从高中入韩圈追的团少说也有十几二十个，正所谓爬过的墙比买过的砖还多。哦对不起，黄仁俊就压根没搬过砖。凭借着朝鲜族的语言优势，不仅白嫖七八年还靠接头像做手幅赚了点小钱。眼看着自己年届二十，黄仁俊决定认认真真追个星，三年内绝不爬墙。

深知自己是个什么德行，黄仁俊从选择目标开始就往大型团里挑，9人以下根本入不了眼，人多起来大不了团内跳本命呗。

李🈵️亲自策划？嗯质量有保障

四个小分队？嘿嘿这不算爬墙吧

9本护照？是发挥我语言天赋的时候了

无限扩张？？就它了！

为防爬墙黄仁俊决定先花钱为强，火速官网下单了根应援棒。

哎哟喂花两百块钱就买了个锤子，小黄肉痛。

朋友，搞划吗？

看着出道专辑封面几个吹着泡泡糖的小屁孩黄仁俊扶额。不好意思，哥不搞未成年。

绕过年龄顺序，黄仁俊戳进大队综艺合集补了半天才看完两年份，天还没黑黄仁俊笑都笑不动了，今日份有趣ct摄入过量。张张嘴感觉随时能蹦出个港普要不泰语，怕是自己语言系统也要失灵。

有趣是有趣怎么就不心动呢，黄仁俊戳了戳平板，伸着懒腰正打算捞手机点个外卖，首页推了个双人舞视频。

这腰，这腿，就是口罩挡脸了，这谁？

一分四十秒后黄仁俊看着平板上跪下的人影发愣。

我可以。

02

黄仁俊，东北人，抠门追星的大老爷们。

黄仁俊室友钟辰乐，上海人，撒钱追星的小少爷。

说起来钟辰乐比黄仁俊还小一届，小少爷大一秋招进了合唱团，当即贡献出自家别墅搞轰趴。晚上就套了件30号球衣当睡衣，带着学长学姐玩韩流随机舞蹈，boss一放跳上茶几可劲goose goose，se…拉。

球衣右肩布料半褪到腰上，钟辰乐傻眼了，低头不知道要先遮脸还是先挡胸。白天刚装的射灯把蓝绿光斑投在雪白的手臂上，没脸看没脸看。

这小子怎么身上还能比脸再白一个色号，b00了吧这得。据当事人李东赫回忆。

当场没笑是没反应过来，不是笑不出来，我没羡慕！没！当事人继续补充道。

小少爷自家衣柜打开是还有百八十套主客场球衣随便换，可这闲置的房子哪来备用衣服。

钟辰乐自闭了。

最后是男高声部长黄仁俊翻箱倒柜掏出的针线给钟辰乐缝上，抖落着球衣说给他针脚藏得和新的一样，再百般保证“你只要出了门大家都不记得了”才把他从被子里剥出来。

我信你个鬼。

换上衣服的钟辰乐抱着手臂想盯穿沙发上正扭出人类极限笑得不能自已的李东赫。

“你也不许笑。”

钟辰乐剐了一眼憋得通红的黄仁俊，眼看人也笑得钻沙发下面去了。

乐乐委屈。

总之那晚以后钟辰乐盯上黄仁俊了，这哥又会缝衣服又会做菜，正好自己刚买的公寓三室两厅，地段好精装修，出门就是学校，诓一张长期饭票回家不过分吧。

“仁俊哥要不要搬来和我一起住。”

黄仁俊看着钟辰乐不怀好意的笑默默环住了自己。

痛下决心花钱追星的黄仁俊看着演唱会的票价默默数0，正挠头听见隔壁钟辰乐铜铃般的笑声。

“乐乐要不要和哥一起看个视频。”

钟辰乐刚十杀吃鸡心情大好，脸上猫咪纹还没褪下去。

有戏。

TBC


End file.
